Jinchuuriki on my side
by gogt12
Summary: On his search to find a sensei for the chunin exams he comes across Danzo with the help of danzo he learns of secrets that go to the root of kohona. he will one day lead the village but before that he must become what this village needs and wants.
1. Chapter 1

AN: well this my new story that I will try to keep going with.

This was heavily inspired by _insomaniac1 Returning the pain it is a collection of one shots that will tell you things to avoid and look out for on this site. I read that and decided to follow the sandaime with a little darker plot that is not as dark as his though. And his lazy Jiraiya. And a plotting for a stronger kohona Danzo. I hope you enjoy_

Naruto just stood there staring at Ebisu, as the closet pervert tried to teach him water walking. Naruto was drifting in and out of the explanation of what Ebisu was trying to tell him. He was still trying to come to some type of closer that his 'sensei' was leaving him to this idiot. But hey he left him to somebody and did't just let him be left high and dry. He was able to however to grasp that all he had to do was put chakra into his feet to stand on water. So he set out to do just that. After trying and failing to do that for a awhile he saw his 'teacher' go and confront some old leacher that was peeking at the girls in the onesen.

"Sir I don't know were you are from but inside of kohona we do not peek" said Ebisu said in his better than thou voice he was so fond of.

The old man looked more surprised than anything else and he quickly but his hand over Ebisu mouth and said something out of Naruto's earshot. Ebisu got made and prepared for 'defending the fine ladies honor' as he put it. "dumb old man' said naruto thinking that Ebisu would kill the man quickly. But was utterly surprised when the ld man was the one ending the fight in hurry. He looked at his fallen teacher and thought bitterly 'I would be better by myself.' he looked up and saw that the old man was walking away.

Running after him naruto confronted him. "hey old man."

"what do you want you brat" said the old leacher. Looking through his life to see were he had saw that face before.

"I want you to train me" said naruto looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I mean who wouldn't want to train me the future hokage of kohona and all' he thought. "You did just knock out my teacher and all."

"is that the reason you want me to teach you because I knocked out your teacher." said the old man.

"well you do seem pretty strong I guess"

"pretty strong, pretty strong. I am the the man sung about across the nations. The man ladies swoon for in their dreams. The one and only toad sage in kohona. The utterly gallant Jiraiya the toad sage." He said doing an utterly stupid dance to boot, and ending on a toad that was enough to tell naruto that this is the right choice.

"Well since you did just knock out my sensei I think you owe me just a little." said the awed naruto.

Jiraiya just looked at the small kid and decided to just do what could he lose it was just for a day. " yeah sure kid, lets go and I will help you with water walking"

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Jiraiya to the outskirts of the village into one of the less known training grounds. There Jiraiya told him to try again what Ebisu had told him. Naruto walked out on to the water and tried again what he had beed doing getting the same lackluster results. After falling in to the water again he hears Jiraiya tell him to take clothes so that he won't get wet muttering about pedophile perverts under his breath he takes of everything but his underwear, and tries again.<p>

This time Jiraiya is able to tell who this kid is. And was also able to tell why he was having so much trouble channeling chakra. " hey kid I am going to do some thing real quick so brace yourself. It should not hurt much" he said the last part off handily.

He then started to charge up the 5 element release. He ran at naruto and drove them into his gut. Releasing the seal that was hindering his chakra control. "there, now try it again.

This time naruto was able to stand there on the water on his first try, he started to jump up and down shouting with joy. "yatta! I did it. Thanks old man." after that he fell in again.

After a while of naruto standing on the water Jiraiya decided that he should take that time to other matters. "Naruto, have you ever felt two chakras in side you." he said to naruto.

"well" he said wondering if Jiraiya had earned his trust. "I have but the other one hard to control."

"well if you could think of a way to describe the other chakra"

"it's the Kyuubi's" Naruto said bluntly. Finally deciding that he was at least worth his trust.

"Well it great to see that you know what it is. That will make it easier to draw it out." said Jiraiya.

"What! Why don't we work on something else like ninjustu or taijustu or something that will make it very easy to beat Neji. I don't want to use the foxes power." said naruto stubbornly moving his head around.

"What why not you have no idea what this power can do you will be the strongest shinobi alive. No one will beat you."

"Orochimaru beat me pretty easily with a seal I don't see who another shinobi won't be able to do it then I will be in a worse situation." said naruto using his brain for once.

Jiraiya just looked at him stupidly like that would never happen again. He decides to just let naruto to just go on by himself and try and find another tutor. "Fine kid if you find another sensei to teach you thats fine but when you don't, come back and I will give you more training." With that Jiraiya left naruto in the clearing. To talk to the third 'a Jinchuuriki that doesn't uses the tailed beasts power thats just stupid' he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the street thinking over what had just happened. He had a sure deal all he had to do was suck it up and use the nine-tails power, but he just couldn't do that, he couldn't just use a power that was so easily taken away and left him in such a state that he couldn't even use chakra properly. "Man this sucks" he said under his breath.<p>

As he was walking he pumped into a man that looked like he always needed to be in medical care. The man was old, really old from the looks of it. He had bandages over one eye. He also looked like he only had one arm but by seeing the bulge in his white robes Naruto thought. He also had an air to him that made him seem strong even if he looked really old

Naruto, seeing that the man looked like he was going to explode naruto quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "I am sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going. Are you hurt?"

The man just looked at him with calculating eyes. Like naruto didn't say anything. Eventually he spoke "are you a genin." said the man looking closely at naruto.

"well yeah."

"then aren't you supposed to be training, it is midday you should be training for the better of kohona." the man said. A look in his eyes as if he was just trying to get naruto to say something.

"Well I don't have nobody to train me." that seemed to bring a smile to the persons face but naruto was to deep in his own thoughts to notice. "My own sensei is training one of my team mates. So he set me up with somebody else but the were a bust so I started training with this old pervert Jiraiya." when he said this the man had a frown on his face. "then Jiraiya wanted me to do some techniques that I didn't think was very useful at the time so I didn't train long with him. And now I am here talking to you."

The man couldn't believe his luck running into the nine-tail host while walking through the village is usually a bad experience know it is a godsend. With the third preparing for the attack that he had carefully leaked in to the village. He thought that the jinchuuriki would be under watch. But to find him here on the outskirts of the village unprotected. By the third it is the perfect opportunity to fix one of his biggest mistakes.

"I may be an old man but I think I could give you the training that you will need how about it" he said wiping out his best grandfatherly smile that he had not even needed for his own grandson.

"I don't know," said the skeptical naruto said wondering what he could milk it for. "Jiraiya said he was going to teach me how to fight with toads and I thought that it was pretty cool." Naruto said putting on his best poker face.

the old man just looked at him for a second with his smile plastered on his face. And awkwardly croaked out "I am an old ninja I might have a summoning scroll gathering dust some were if you show enough promise I will give it to you."

Naruto had a victorious smirk on his face and said "deal old man, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Danzo Shimura, now fallow me Naruto your training awaits." danzo continued in the direction that he had been heading in this time with a happy naruto right behind him. Thinking 'soon he will be strong enough to usher in a new kohona"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya had just made it to the Hokage's office and looked at his sensei buried up to his neck in paperwork. He jumped in the window and received a kunai that cut the side of his cheek, showing that the old Hokage was that wound up. "he-he lighten up sensei it is just me."<p>

"Oh, Hello JIraiya I had heard you were in the village." Said the aged hokage.

"Well I was just going to come give my report and leave but I found someone I haven't seen in a while and I wanted to talk to you about them." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, if you are here to talk about some girl you meet than I would rather read about it at a later date I am buried in work."

"No not that, I just meet naruto"

"Oh really I haven't heard that" said the Hokage thinking that he needed to change the anbu on the boy they were getting lazy.

"yeah and he doesn't want to use his bijuu, he actually had the gall to say he didn't need it and that he wanted to learn other skills, whats up with that."

"is there something wrong with that" said the hokage faking ignorance.

"Well, no but I thought that he would need it to summon that what his father wanted for him. I thought that what you wanted." said a confused Jiraiya.

"Yes I said that. I also said that he will be seen as a hero. But I was just saying things do you understand. He is nothing more than a war deterrent. What he knows is irrelevant. All that matters is what he believes in and he believes in me to find out every answer he will gladly die at my word." said the Sandaime.

"But what happens when kohona is in a time of war."

"he will be on the front lines ready and willing to take the blow in the name of Kohona. And when he dies the Kyuubi will be sent out on the opposing forces and they will be eradicated."

"But sensei is this what Minato really wanted." Said a shocked Jiraiya

"Let me fill you in on a secret Jiraiya, Minato didn't want him. He was meant to be an orphan all along." he paused for a second to let that information sink in. "Minato only got with Kushina so that he could have control of the jinchuuriki, and become hokage. If he could do that with out him then he would have married somebody else. Hell he did marry someone else."

"So I am not really his godfather." said Jiraiya. The old hokage could only nod. "and Tsunade"

"She was never to find out."

"But he looks almost exactly like Minato him what would happen when people ask question about that."

The Hokage reached into one of his drawers and took out some paper. And hands it to the shocked sennin. "that is his last will and testament. I have so far had now need to tell any body about this but if it comes to it I will."

On the paper it said:

_To all those this may concern this is the main last will and testament of Minato Namikaze_

_In this scroll contains all of my possessions from my justu and my weapons they are to be given to the love of my wife Shiemi Namikaze. The are not to go to Kushina Uzumaki or her son Naruto Uzumaki._

_I also give all of my funds including my estate to my wife. (stated above) _

_I hear by denounce that I have ever known kushina uzumaki and denounce that I am the father of Naruto Uzumaki. _

It had more in it but Jiraiya could not read it. The man he had known all this time turned out to be a manipulative bastard. But even then he felt better. He had lived so long in guilt. In the guilt that he had left his students son to fend for himself. And to hear that naruto is not his Godson was a huge relive.

"so you see JIraiya. We can do anything. So now all we have to ensure is that when the time comes we are able to reseal the kyuubi we can and we are in the clear." Said the Sandaime.

"Right, and what happened to his wife"

"She tragically died that night so we had all of his possessions placed in side of the hokage tombs with his body." he said,

"Oh, a shame. And on to the other reason why I am here." Said JIraiya already forgotten that he had abandoned naruto again.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Danzo through the village earning looks of surprise from the villagers as they walked towards Danzo's training grounds. When they came to an old looking warehouse in the middle of town, "here we are." said Danzo.<p>

"Wait I thought we were going to be training. Why are we here!" Yelled naruto.

"This is were are we going to be training for the month naruto." said the old shinobi. " but first I need to talk to you away from prying eyes" said Danzo. He lead them inside the warehouse. Inside it didn't look none to spacious there were many boxes that looked like their were prepared to ship all over the world. The only thing that looked of was the small table with. Some papers on it.

Danzo casually strolled over to the table and sat waiting for naruto. "Hey old man! Why are we here we should be training me. The chunin exams finals are in only a month."

"That is because I wanted to talk to you naruto" he said in a sure voice. "please sit"

Naruto sat in a gruff and stared at Danzo and said. "we already talked old man, are going senile"

"Yes we already talked naruto. But we need to clarify some things naruto." 'manners are something we need to go over' he thought "naruto, when I am done training you I don't doubt you will beat Neji I also don't doubt tat you will become chunin."he said. At that naruto started beaming. "But for me to train you I need you to tell me some thing."

"What is it!" said an excited naruto.

"Will you kill your heart for Kohona" Said danzo in a plain voice giving away no information.

"Wait what!"

"Will you kill your heart for Kohona." he said again, but this time he didn't wait for am awnser "give up your dream lead the countless to their death for the sake of kohona, can you do that naruto"

"I don't know, I just don't know." Stammered out naruto.

"Exactly you don't now." naruto just looked down in shame "Naruto I have actually meet you before" naruto looked up in shock. "well it was when you were a baby when you first had the Kyuubi put in you. The council had no idea what to do with you but the hokage did. And that was nothing."

Naruto look at him like he has grow another head. Even with the look he didn't stop."He decided that you will be a nameless orphan. He hid everything from you just so he could have a ace up the hole incase he ever was in a bad spot. But to do this he had to keep you weak, weak enough that when you need help you have to go to others. And in any time of need who did you go to naruto."

"the old man" a sense of realization came across his face.

"Exactly so when I asked you 'would you kill your heart for kohona?' you could not answer but if I had said 'would kill your for the third?' you would have answered in a heart beat." Said Danzo staring at Naruto searching for any reaction out of the boy.

'Yes' it was a thought that work from the very back of naruto's subconscious to naruto's conscious to his mouth "yes" then it became louder and louder till it was scream that echoed through the warehouse.

Danzo had a victorious stood up and collect the papers on the desk, and handed the papers over to Naruto. "these are all the things that the third has been keeping secret from you for a long time. You have tonight to study them if you want." and then he walked over to the wall of the warehouse and did a few hand signs. A section of the wall faded away to show a wall, and a set of stairs that went down into nothingness. He started walking down and called back to naruto. "Come naruto and we will find how far these roots go.

_Gogt12_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto followed Danzo down the stairs torches lit up the sides of the staircase. They went down what seemed like forever till naruto broke the silence "where are we going?"

"We are going to my headquarters there we will begin your training tomorrow after we get you settled in." said Danzo not even looking back at naruto.

"How long will I be staying here."

"For one month till the final exams or until I you are done with this stage of training."

"What will I be training in down here" asked naruto

"The ninja arts."

"Wha." Naruto started until he was interrupted by Danzo.

"The first thing you must learn is patience and forethought. Asking many questions will get you answers but it will not get you knowledge" he said philosophically " you must learn to wait for a better understanding"

Danzo looked back at naruto and saw that the boy was hanging off every word. 'This is better than I thought his records say he was an idiot'

"O.K. Danzo-sensei I'll try to" he said looking thought full. They continued down the staircase till they found two anbu. But these anbu were different than the ones in the village. These anbu had blank masks and you could only tell the difference between the boy and girls other than that they all looked the same.

Danzo gave a quick nod to the male anbu and then looked at the female anbu. "This is Naruto he will be training here with me for the month. Please take him to a room and explain the training program he will be undertaking and get a list of his skills you are dismissed." the female anbu gave a nod of understanding before walking up to naruto.

"Please follow me Naruto" she said in a kind voice you would not expect from an anbu. Naruto Followed her down the hall. On the way to his room he found that this is an underground training facility that was once used by the village anbu but after the attack on kyuubi it was abandoned.

Naruto was a little skeptical about since he had learned that the kyuubi had attacked us not that someone had attacked the kyuubi, but he restrained from asking the girl when he remembered it was one of the things sandaime had told him. 'If it was a lie it should be in the folder if not he would ask Danzo-sensei' he though. So he decided to take Danzo's words to heart and waited.

When the made it to the room she stood in front of the door and unlocked it. And stepped inside. She walked to the middle of the room and turned around to address him. "You will be sleeping in here naruto." she said in same nice voice that she used before. " now you will be training with Danzo-sama. He is a very hard trainer and doesn't like wasting time. So to waste as little time as posable I will like a description of all your skills." she then took out an scroll from her pouch and some ink and a pen. "please put everything you know in here and hand it to me."

Naruto started writing about everything he knew and found out that he barely knew anything. His taijustu was a mismatch combination of many styles that he thought looked cool so he put parts of various taijustu. His only real battle worthy ninjustu was Kage bunshin. And even then, if what Ebisu said was right than he still didn't have the chakra control to use it right. He had no genjustu and know other skills to speak off.

In the end his list was pathetically short and was riddled with holes so big he was surprised he survived against Kiba. He rolled up the scroll and handed it back to the anbu and asked "is there anything else" he asked getting a little anxious to read the folder.

She looked at him and said. "Yes, tomorrow you will wake up at 6 A.M and eat breakfast in the dinning someone will take you to Danzo-sama training room you will have training clothes delivered in the morning there is a alarm clock in the corner it will serve you well to set it good night naruto."

The anbu left the room after that. Upon closing the door naruto was able to fully see the room for what it was bare. There wasn't very much in the room other than a bed with a alarm clock sitting their. There were no windows unsurprising since it is underground. There was a desk that he had used to write the report on his skills. There was also a door that lead to a bath room. He just took of his jacket and laid on the bed for a moment.

'I want to, but what will I find out.' thought naruto as he looked at the folder that contained all the lies the sandaime had told him. He eventually decided to open up and read.

Eventually he finds that he had lived nothing but a lie.(1)

* * *

><p>'beep beep beep'<p>

The next morning he was awoken by the noise of the alarm clock he he'd set up in the morning. The poor thing got a hit that sent it across the room. He got out of bed and then went to the restroom that was conveniently attached to the room. After his shower he saw some clothes that were left for him to wear. They were plain navy blue pants and a shirt. With wrappings to tie down the ends of the pants. They were basic training clothes.

After he made it out of the room he realized the fatal flaw of everything he had learn last night was. He didn't know where the dining hall was. So he decided to find the nearest someone. He left the room and rounded the corner when he hit this monster of a man that was coming around the corner.

Naruto hit the ground hard. And looked up at the man and said. "hey, you better watch where you are going!"

The man looked with amusement in his eyes. "well I guess I should, huh. But I don't normally look down so it going to be a challenge"

"Hey whats that mean am I not short.." thats when naruto got a good look at this man he wore the same training suit as him but had these two hammers n his sides they looked as big as his head. He had a full beard and a scar over left eye.

Oh and he looked like he was seven feat tall and made of stone.

Taking naruto's silence as a sign to talk he started again. "Well, you must be naruto right"

"Uh-huh" naruto said with a nod.

"Well come with me you have just enough time to eat breakfast. No point to keep danzo-sama waiting." he said and started to walk away.

Naruto started to follow "hey why don't you wear a mask like the rest of the anbu."

"because I am root commander" he said glancing back at naruto. "and why would you ask that and not an important question. Like my name or something"

"your an anbu right so you don't have a name, there not aloud to unless it is necessary. Right" said naruto

"Well I guess your right" said the man.

"well, I do have one more." said naruto "do you know what I will be training in."

"yeah I do" after that there was a awkward silence share between the two.

"well, what is it"

"Danzo-Sama said to leave it as a surprise." the man said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>'Damn' was the one thought of naruto for the past three hours.<p>

After breakfast Naruto and the big man, who he later found out usually went under the name Major on missions, went to Danzo's training ground. There is where the real fun began. Danzo had said that the first thing he needed to know is where he actually was in skill. So he had to fight Major with nothing but taijustu. While Danzo left to tend to some things.

"Come on Naruto I know you have more skill than that let it show" Said Major as he knocked back Naruto again.

Naruto slid across the ground and tried to get up but fell to one knee. He looked up at Major. While naruto looked like he lost a fight with a bat. Major looked like he was came back from light jogging complete with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Was Naruto's battle cry as he charged once again at Major. This time with a flying kick to his head. Which was blocked by Major, who took naruto's foot and flipped him over. Naruto twisted himself in the air and tried to send a wild punch to Major chest. Major was surprise at how naruto did so well at mimicking the Inuzuka style. Major caught the punch and flung naruto down. In a feat of acrobatic skill naruto landed on his feat and tried to land a series of strikes that reassembled the Hyuga but instead of going for chakra palms he went for the crippling fists that was normally used with the super strength of the Akimichi.

Deciding that it had went on long enough Major took one of his hammers and slammed it into Naruto's side. Naruto flew trough the room and slammed hard on the ground it and coughed up some blood. Naruto was sure he had cracked a few ribs.

Danzo choose that moment to make himself known. "Naruto I think that is enough for now. Come over here we need to speak."

"What is it Danzo-sensei?"

"Have you had a chance to read that folder." he asked

"Yea, last night." Naruto said "It pissed me off."

"Yes, some of the things in there are not for the best, and I can see how they could 'piss' you of." said Danzo looking thoughtful. "But how do you think about Konoha now, Naruto"

"Should I change it? I mean I could, should walk away now but I can't." said naruto for the first time in his life reflecting on everything in his life. "Person I think I could trust turns out to be the person that has been against me, using me from the second I was born. I learn that my own father abandon me and killed my mother just to get the power of the demon without sealing it within himself. The villagers dislike me the godfather abandon me and didn't even try to get me to stay when he had me. This place has done so many bad things to innocent people. I have every reason to hate this village but I can "

'This is good progress' thought Danzo "And why is that"

In response to his question Naruto pulls out a folded paper from his pants pocket, and unfolded it. "This is the note that I found in the folder. The note that my mother gave to the third hokage when she came to Konoha. It is says that my clan wanted her to come here. They saw something here and I intend to find, and bring it out to the light I don't care how long it takes, or what it takes that my goal."

"And a admirable goal it is Naruto. I hope for the sake of Konoha that you succeed." said Danzo "Now go get some lunch and report back here." Naruto nodded and left in the direction of the dinning hall.

Danzo turned to the quiet Major. "How much work needs to be done?"

"Not much actually, he is a taijustu type all he really needs is someone to give him pointers." said Major

Danzo was shocked "That's not right the reports I had gotten gave me the impression that he would need a lot of work. Explain?"

"What did the reports you get say"

"That he had no real talent at taijustu, his only ninjustu was Kage Bunshin and his genjustu skills were nonexistent. Then you tell me he needs little work." Said Danzo with a hint of suspicion.

"Thats because he doesn't. He has this ability to take things used on him and turn it against you. He is very resourceful"

"Tell me about the spar."

"well at first he just charged recklessly and tried to 'Whoop my ass' as he put it and sent in a huge amount of shadow clones. After I nocked him around a bit he started to wise'n up and think things through. He through some kunai which turned out to be Kage Bunshin, actually landed a few hits with that one." Major started t chuckle at that one. "He hen started to run out of chakra and started to come at me by himself. First with weapons two kunai in each hand. That forced me to attack him with my hammers. It's when he showed his ambidextrous skill. Spinning the kunai from normal, to revers grip quickly, but alas I beat his ass again.

"But, he didn't stay down."

"Yeah didn't stay down. He got up and came at me with his unusual taijustu. He just came at me like a Inuzuka with the strikes of a Hyuga and Akimichi. Then you stopped us."

"Very good, this won't nearly take as long as first expected." said Danzo

"May I ask what your plans for him are?"

"To be the change this village needs. After the last wars the village got complacent in there standing he is to shake it to the core, shake the chains placed by the third and fourth Hokages and set it back on the track that the second wanted."

* * *

><p>The next week was grueling for naruto. After he woke up in the morning he would eat breakfast. Then he would go and spar with Major while Danzo, if he could be there, spoke about different aspects of ninja life. Chakra forms, ninja rank, the five great villages, how to respect your elders, and the such where covered in great detail.<p>

After lunch naruto would be instructed on mastering his chakra nature which was wind. Learning it had been the hard part. The first exercise had been to cut a leaf with just wind power, but it was slow going. After a few days Danzo rationalized that you can't use something you don't know how to used and taught naruto the Wind style technique Vacuum sphere. After using the hand seals to bring out the wind chakra cutting the leaf was surprisingly easy.

Naruto also learned of root and who they had run things in side of Konoha. He learned that Root was like a village in side a village. They had ninja from every major clan and from every major force. He also learned that he was in a big series of tunnels that was under Konoha. It was made to house and provide training grounds for the root ninja even though most pose as ninja for konoha. They even had rooms as big as a boss summon.

The next week they started on the next stepped of wind control, which was cutting a rock with wind chakra. The high light of his week however was when Major gave him a pair of Konoha chakra blades, he also spent the mornings learning how to use them.

When the third week came Danzo decided it was time to give naruto his summon he promised. So he lead naruto to his private scroll room. Inside he showed him seven different scrolls. "Now Naruto these are the summon scrolls I have in my possession at the moment. You may choose one."

Naruto looked at each one "Which one should I choose?"

"well there is the Horse Contract, Bat Contract, Owl Contract, the Tuatara Contract, the…"

"What's a Tuatara"

"It's a ancient clan of lizards that is well respected around the world, but they haven't had a summoner since before the second world war." said Danzo.

"Cool" Said Naruto said before taking the scroll.

"Naruto you should think about this first the summon yo choose could change everything. Don't make a hasty decision."

"Already done old man." Said Naruto. Having already written his name in blood on the scroll.

"Fine lets get started."

They started to to make there way back to the training grounds. "Now there are five signs to the summoning justu. The more chakra you put in the justu the bigger the summon you get. Remember these are clans so to get to use the clan in battle you must first gain the approval of the clan head." Danzo first showed him the hand seals and let him get to it.

Naruto first tries got him nothing but the smallest summons. Under the mantra of 'more chakra, more chakra' he did the justu again getting a giant of a summon. The reptilian creature was about a football long and fifty feet high. It was a deep red color and had a yellow crest on it's chest. The massive lizard had spikes on the top of his head that lea to the end of it's tail which had a ball with four big spikes on the on the four sides."

"Who summoned me" it said in a deep gruff voice.

Naruto instantly remembering all the manners Danzo had taught and trowed them out the window. "I did."

"You did? Wow I thought it would be someone older. Now get off my head so I can get a look at you." said the beast. Naruto jumped down in a hurry to please. "whats your name child."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Whats yours"

"Himuka, young one. Now what do you what out of this one doesn't seek out a summon contract without reason."

"I want to protect my village, I know its not right but I ask you to help." said Naruto.

Himuka laughed a loud laugh "this is great, are last summoner tried to get us to do all types of things and even attacked his own village. This is great. Having someone that just wants to protect. Don't change kid"

"I won't I promise."

"Now I'm old so don't summon me for battle all right,if yo need some one big summon my son it takes a bit less chakra."

"How will I know when I summoned him"

"He got an axe" Himuka said gesturing to his tail.

Naruto spent the next two weeks getting used to fighting with the Tuatara clan learning of different abilities. He also learned another wind justu from Danzo. To enhance his weapons with wind. Before long he he had to head back to the village. The finals had arrived.

_AN: Well thats is another one done. Now there are some things I would like to explain first.__First I won't tell you what is in the folder exactly, but after this naruto will come to an understanding about his life and a new resolve to be better ninja for the village.__With naruto's wind training. The reason I had him learn a justu first is to get him used to using wind chakra. Instead of kakashi's way of telling you once and leaving you to it. i never really liked how you had to do something like that with no idea on what wind chakra feels like so the idea of just giving him a justu and getting him used to wind chakra makes sense to me. __And finally description of tuataras and naruto's chakra blades. If you want to know look them up. I got the weapons from the fourth naruto movie. And tuataras are a lizard that lives in new Zealand._

**_GOGT12_**


End file.
